Happy Birthday, Aichi-kun!
by Fuutsune
Summary: It's Aichi's birthday, but despite getting a ton of presents, the bluenet is still unhappy. Because Kai-kun was nowhere to be found. KaiChi one-shot!


"I'm back!" The bluenet yelled out, as he opened the door to his house. He staggered inside, sighing heavily. Emi walked into the house after him, and shut the door.

"Welcome back, Aichi, Emi. How was today?" Shizuka called out, poking her head out of the dining room, as Aichi and Emi kicked off their shoes. One look at the amount of presents both of her children were carrying, and she couldn't help but to smile. "Oh! You've gotten soooo much presents for your birthday!"

"Y-Yeah..." Aichi mumbled bashfully, as he followed his mother into the living room with his arms full of neatly-wrapped presents. "...I can't believe it...either..."

"You've got yourself a bunch of nice friends, huh..." Shizuka laughed merrily, as both of the pair of siblings put the presents on the coffee table.

"Even Gaillard-san came all the way from France..." Emi smiled at her mother, and chatted happily about how crowded Card Capital was when it was filled with Aichi's friends. Aichi threw himself on the couch, and let out a little sigh.

Aichi knows he's supposed to be happy on his birthday - he even received a bunch of presents this year yet...

...Why is he feeling so down?

Of course, it's normal to be upset, since Kai-kun...

..Since he hadn't seen Kai-kun all day...

None of his friends had seen Kai, not even Miwa. It seems like he wasn't answering his calls, too.

Aichi took out his phone, and checked his inbox, hoping that Kai had sent him a message or something. But his inbox was empty.

Where is Kai-kun? What is he doing right now? Does he know that it's his birthday? Aichi sighed for the millionth time that day. He can't just stop thinking about Kai-kun...

He just...hoped that Kai-kun would at least say 'Happy Birthday' to him. A few weeks back he was still fantasizing about what Kai-kun was going to give him for his birthday...

But right now...

Aichi clenched his fists. He had to be happy for this occasion. He can't just let one little thing upset him...

No, but Kai-kun isn't just 'one little thing'...

"What's wrong, Aichi?" Emi piped out, snapping Aichi out of his thoughts. "You seem a bit...depressed..."

"It's nothing..." Aichi mumbled, shaking his head. He forced out a little smile and lied through his teeth. "I'm just a bit...tired."

The bluenet then got up from the couch and staggered towards the stairway. "I'll just...go..."

"Aren't you going to unwrap these presents first?" Shizuka asked in surprise. "Are you really okay? You used to be more energetic about presents...I mean, last year -"

"I'm tired, that's all," Aichi smiled weakly, cutting his mother off. "It's really nothing. I'll unwrap those tomorrow. Goodnight..."

"What about dinner, Aichi?!" Emi cried out, following her brother out of the living room. "All you've eaten was cake! You need to eat a proper meal!"

"...I'm not hungry," Aichi replied as he climbed up the stairs. "Don't worry about me."

"Aichi!" Emi called out once again, but Aichi didn't stop or turn back.

When Aichi arrived in front of his room, he let out a heavy sigh.

Is Kai-kun angry at him? Or did he simply not know? What if Kai knows? Is it that he just ignored it deliberately?

Aichi wanted to cry. He had hoped for a present from Kai-kun so much...

But it's not really Kai-kun's fault if he doesn't know about it, right?

Aichi rubbed his eyes. He can't cry over something like this. Kai-kun would call him weak again, if he did so.

Then, something popped into Aichi's mind.

Didn't Kai-kun know about his birthday...?

His mind fell into chaos, as the boy clenched his fists. Right, Kai-kun knew! A few weeks back, Kai-kun was still asking for his birthday...

"...Kai-kun..." Aichi started to tremble, as tears filled his eyes. "...So he really...did...choose to ignore it..."

It's not something to cry over, Aichi told himself, but the bursting pain of his heart was overwhelming. Kai-kun said that he wouldn't miss it, didn't he?

The boy opened the door to his room, silent tears streaming down his face. It hurts...Why does it hurt so much...?

Aichi wanted to scream out in frustration, but...

...But when Aichi caught a glimpse of his own room, the scene in front of him made his jaw drop in horror.

The floor was covered by rose petals, and scented candles were illuminating his room. The candles set a path from the door, to the bed...

...Where no one other than the Kai Toshiki was lying in, under the sheets...

Aichi couldn't help but to gasp. Kai was lying on his back, staring straight at him. The light from the candles illuminated his emerald green eyes, and Aichi's heart just skipped a beat, at this point.

Kai-kun was shirtless...and there was a rose in his mouth...

And on the brunet's face, was the widest, and most suggestive smirk Aichi had ever seen.

"Kai...kun?" Aichi's eyes widened. "What...What are you doing...?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it, Aichi?" Kai pulled the rose out of his mouth, and threw it to the boy, who managed to catch it. "Happy Birthday, my darling Aichi."

"D-Darling?!" Aichi squeaked out, his face burning right red. Kai, upon seeing Aichi's reaction, couldn't help but to tease him further.

"You're blushing, Aichi," Kai remarked, the smirk on his face seeming to grow wider. "Your face is always cute in my eyes, but right now, you're just even more adorable than ever."

"K-K-Kai-kun?!" Aichi's could feel the world around him spinning. Is this really happening...?

"You can have your present now, Aichi," Kai pulled the linen blanket that was covering his lower half away, revealing his deep red boxers. "Don't you want to join me?"

"Kai-kun..." Aichi clutched his chest. His pulse was soaring high...

Kai reached out an inviting hand out to the boy. "Come, Aichi."

Aichi paused for a moment, analyzing the situation briefly, before a smile broke onto his face. He kicked the door shut, pulled his turtleneck sweater over his head, and kicked his pants away. With only his boxers remaining, Aichi cried out happily, "Here I go, Kai-kun!"

"Come at me with your full strength, Aichi!" Kai yelled back.

Kai opened his arms to catch the boy, as Aichi dove into the bed, giggling like a crazy fangirl.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Emi walked up the stairs, with a tray containing some soup.

"Geez, you're still growing...you can't skip meals like this..."

She was about to knock on Aichi's door, when she heard some weird, muffled sounds from her brother's room. Curiously, she set the tray down on the floor, and opened the door a bit, just so she can peek.

She let out a little gasp, staring wide-eyed at his brother and the brunet, who were on the bed together, kissing and moaning nonsensical things.

"K...Kai-kun...th-that...feels...g-good..."

"Aichi...so...tight..."

Emi retreated quickly, as she ran down the stairs and screamed, "MOM, AICHI'S DOING THE DOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Omake #2:**

After what Emi yelled out, it was quickly followed by a retort from Kai.

"DON'T WORRY, WE'RE USING PROTECTION!"

* * *

 **What is this I have no idea don't ask me?**

 **Happy Birthday Aichi-kyun !**


End file.
